heroatheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenant
Attributes STR: 10 INT: 10 AGL: 10 WLP: 10 DEX: 10 FTH: 10 REF: 10 FOC: 10 FOR: 10 PSY: 10 PER: 10 LCK: 10 FEAR: 45 Abilities *Appear (20,'' in reflective surfaces. On an Excellent or better result, it can do this in thin air'') *Astral Drag (45) *Chronokinesis (55, only once per year) *Darkness (Power) (40) *Dreamscaping (Power) (55) *Enthrall (25) *Hallucination (50) *Invert Space (result is always irresistable) *Leech: (75) *Manifest (10,'' only once per year'') *Mimic (45) *Pocket Dimension (35) *Weather Manipulation (Power) (effortless, only if it has successfully Manifested) Characteristics *Aura of Dread (the entire location it effects) *Aura of Fear (the entire location it effects) *Chill *Confinement (the place of the death of its originator) *Electronic Voice Phenomena *EMF Source *Image Burn *Feed (the emotional reactions of people who realize its story) *Lunar Influence *Orbs *Single Purpose (to tell its story) *Spectral Entity Description A Revenant is a spiritual energy created during a moment of extreme negative emotion, such as sorrow, anger, or terror. This moment and the events that led up to it are the “story” of the Revenant that it exists to share with those who enter its area of influence. It appears to be the ghost of someone, but is in fact impersonating them (although it may not be aware that it is only a copy). Location The Revenant appears in the location where the events took place that created it, and cannot exit that area. Modus Operandi Once per year, on the anniversary of the events that created the Revenant, it will become very faintly visible and reenact the events of its story over and over again, unable to alter its actions. It will begin raising energy either by Leeching electrical energy or using Dreamscaping or Hallucination to show targets parts of its story and Feed off of their response. This response causes certain levels of euphoria in the target based on the Feed success roll. Once it has raised significant energy, it will begin using Appear to show glimpses of its story, or will create a Pocket Dimension and Astral Drag targets into it so that they may better experience its story. Its ultimate goal is to Manifest, in which case it will use Weather Manipulation to alter current weather conditions to those on the date of the original event. The target will be able to interact with its surroundings, and possibly change the events. If it does, and the Revenant is happy with the results, it will attempt one more action: Chronokinesis. If it successful, it will bring the target back in time to the date of the original events in an attempt to have him change events as they really happened. When the event concludes, whether successfully changed or not, the target will be returned automatically to his own time. At sunrise the following day, the Revenant will cease to exist for one year. Neutralization The only way to get rid of a Revenant is either to allow it to bring you back in time to help it or to put right the consequences of the event. Story Seed *A man returns home from a business trip to find his family murdered. Whenhe returns to the house one year later, he sees a strange sight: his family is reliving the terrible night of their brutal murder... at his hands! *A group has gathered together in the old house at the edge of town, and those who know about it are concerned that there is some drug activity going on there. However, the real truth is much more disturbing than that... the group has encountered a Revenant and have discovered a way to get high off of the way it makes them feel when it reveals its story to them! Category:ESPER Category:Creatures